Milf Town
by SR.SARCASM
Summary: Because I know that more than one has fantasized about one of the mothers of the cartoons and I have decided to bring you this story


Y / n Pov:

Finally I arrived at my home although on the way I could see women who were too hot and even all the women had excellent body but there was one that surpassed the others and that was a black-haired woman with some hips and butt to die for would have to go behind from her to have a better view of that butt I didn't care if someone was behind her or if she was married I was going to use all my charms on that woman to make her fall in love with me

While the woman with hair (H / c) had certain lustful thoughts with a woman with black hair the door of her house began to sound and not to be rude the woman with hair (H / c) went to attend her just to feel like her lust grew and a certain part of her body began to get excited when she saw the woman in front of her, the woman had blonde hair, black eyes like a spectacular figure at night and finally those chubby lips that made the penis of (Y / n) tremble uncontrollably for god this girl's mind only had something inside

And that was to endorse that woman without caring that she was married (Y / n) wanted to have those chubby lips sucking her penis unreasonably for that plan she had to wait if she wanted to have her prey eating from her hands

Y/ n: "How can I help you Miss ...?"

?: "Oh, I'm Francine Smith and I'm the next door neighbor. I just came to visit the neighborhood and if you need anything you can count on me."

Y/ n: "Well first of all I never expected a beauty like you Miss Smith, would come to welcome me but it makes me feel happy with myself to have this beauty in front of me"

Francine: "Oh, my God you are embarrassing me, in fact it has been a long time since my husband has not called me beauty, that is to say he has not given me any compliments and I have not seen him so focused on our marriage"

Y / n: "Well, he's an idiot, it's not like that. If I were your wife, I wouldn't treat you that way. I'd be more in charge of making you feel like the most precious stone in the world and you would never miss love ... ... hey I have an idea since I'm new to the neighborhood because we're not going to have dinner together to meet each other even more, what do you think we can go to dinner? "

Francine: "Well since you put it like that it would be a good time to clear your mind and forget about the problems I've had in recent months, so if we go to dinner"

Y/ n: "Well it seems to you at 9, I'll be waiting for you here and we'll go to the restaurant there"Francine: "Okay then see you until the night (Y / n)"

Y / n: "See you beauty"

Y / n Pov:

Wow, so the little lamb has entered the cave of the wolf for God those hips are incredible even at his age he has an incredible body but tonight mama is going to put his claws on him and I will make sure to put all my seed in his baby chamber, if your husband does not value it, it will not take you interest to steal it and add it to my harem, after all I am the daughter of one of the greatest gigolos in the world and in the end of ceuntas monogamy is legal so Why don't we put that blonde beauty to the test besides seeing how much she resists and if she is loyal to her husband or I just break her easily

The hair girl (H / c) just began to laugh lightly and continued unpacking her belongings to be able to decorate her things in addition to opening a box from which I took out a strange package and placed it on the kitchen table with a smile on his face and then go to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for that night, while (Y / n) preparing for the big night Francine had already arrived at her home only to find a man dressed in a suit sitting in the armchair near the entrance and looking seriously at the blonde woman

?: "Where were you Francine?"

Francine: "Well you'll see Stan went out to talk to the new neighbor but I don't like his company at all since he was very rude and I ended up going for a walk to clear my mind so that's why it takes longer than normal"

Stan: "I see, well, I was just waiting for you to tell you that I'm going to work late today and I probably won't get home." Stan left the house without kissing the blond woman, leaving her somewhat sad but when Francine remembered the words that ( Y / n) I had said she felt better and somewhat excited to know that she would have dinner at night and without waiting for more she went to her room just to change and get ready for a more revealing and sensual clothes to see what would be the reason for (Y / n) and without a doubt she would no longer care what her husband and children would say she was free to decide what clothes to wear

After several hours the night had arrived while (Y / n) wore a dress pants along with a shirt and a jacket in addition to a headband that decorated her short hair (H / c) while at Francine's house her children They had already had dinner and now he was leaving the house as quietly as he could and once outside he began to walk down the street until he reached the house of (Y / n) and once he was enough, he was close enough to see the girl of hair (H / c) smoking a cigarette

Francine: "Good evening (Y / n)" The hair girl (H / c) turned her head only to blush to see the dress of the blonde-haired woman since Francine was wearing a very tight dress that made her both butt as her breasts will look even better and in fact highlight your hips in the best way and this caused the mind of (Y / n) immediately begin to have carnal desires with Francine but the same girl of hair (H / c) He just shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind and just looked with a smile at the blonde woman in front of her and then took one of his hands making it turn so he could appreciate his body more and this only made (Y / n) be Lick your lips when you see the perfect body of the blonde

Y / n: "Well Miss Smith, I can say that she looks magnificent tonight, that dress makes you highlight everything beautiful in you" Francine just blushed and not wanting to reward (Y / n) giving her a view of her huge cleavage

Francine: "Thank you very much (Y / n), I must say that I had not worn such a dress for a long time"

Y / n: "Well the important thing is that you look beautiful but leaving that topic aside because we are not going to a restaurant to chat and get to know each other better"

Francine "That would be great, but where are we going to the restaurant?"

Y / n: "Oh, that's easy we'll go in my car" (Y / n) opened his garage leaving a sports car in sight that left Francine with her mouth open when she saw the girl's car in front of her

Francine: "This is your car"

Y / n: "That's right, it was a gift from my ex-boss for the good work I did in her company, but that is not important, the important thing here is that we have to go to that restaurant or else the reservations are going to losing "both (Y / n) and Francine entered the car and at the moment when the hair girl (H / c) started the car and the engine began to roar immediately Francine felt somewhat excited to hear the engine

Several minutes later in which Francine was rubbing her thighs for her sudden excitement they ended up arriving at the restaurant where both women entered the place with their arms hooked and immediately their appointment began for obvious reasons people looked confusedly at the couple but both women just ignored the looks, at that date both women met even more and even (Y / n) I asked Francie what were measures and in the end she only smiled having the satisfactory answers she wanted, finally dinner was over and now mabas women were in the house of (Y / n) having a glass of wine and laughing slightly depending on the anecdotes

Y / n: "Seriously your husband was afraid of spiders and every time he saw one, he ended up screaming like a little girl"

Francine: "That's right, he usually acts like a man but when he sees a spider he gets very scared ... ah good dammit is this thing is too annoying" Francine introduced her hands behind the back of her dress and after several seconds he removed his hands to show that the blond woman had removed her bra letting her dress mark her nipples and that this only made the woman with a smile smile (H / c) which approached alone to give Francine another glass of wine

Y / n: "And by the way how old are you?"

Francine: "Oh, I just turned 36"

Y / n: "Oh, and I thought you were younger than that, you're a complete mature woman, aren't you?"

Francine "Oh, you're trying to get something from me"

Y / n: "Wow I'm not looking for anything, I'm just impressed by the body you have for your age is very different from what I imagined"

Francine: "Well whatever you have looked for you got it" Francine climbed into the lap of (Y / n) and ran her arms around the neck of the hair girl (H / c) while the aforementioned just put her hands on Francine's butt and gave a strong squeeze earning a moan from the blonde

Francine: "Oh, naughty girl, I can say you've been wanting to touch that ass all night or I'm wrong"

Y / n: "Not at all, it was more anxious for this moment" Francine joined her lips against those of (Y / n) while the hair girl (H / c) just ran her hands behind Francine's back and he began to lower the closure of the blonde's dress until he left her completely naked in front of her and this only made Francine's immense breasts revive when she was completely free immediately (Y / n) she brought her hands to the breasts of Francine and began to knead them in her hands making the blonde moan in addition that the erection of the hair girl (H / c) began to rub against the vagina of the blonde and meanwhile Francine took one of her hands towards the crotch of (Y / n) where he could feel like the penis of (Y / n)

Francine: "Go this is a secret that you have kept very well is not so sexy girl, then why I do not give some attention and maybe mom can ride it to relieve my itching" The blonde just knelt on the floor and began to unfasten the pants of the hair girl (H / c) in addition to removing her underwear letting the penis of (Y / n) hit the blonde's face and she will only look at him with complete excitement since the member of (Y / n) It was 7 inches long and 5 inches wide making the blonde only feel a slight pain in her crotch

Francine: "Mama took the jackpot" Francine passed her tongue slowly from the vase to the tip of the member of (Y / n) causing her to shiver with pleasure and when Francine reached the tip introduced her in her mouth where he passed his tongue slowly obtaining as a reward to savor the precum that came out of the tipwhile (Y / n) just made his head back and brought one of his hands to Francine's hair and gave a slight thrust with his hips causing Francine to choke on the sudden movement and take the penis out of (Y / n) from your mouth just to cough a little and frown at the hair girl (H / c)

Francine: "If you're going to do something like that, it wouldn't be bad if you let me know at least to be ready."

Y / n: "I'm sorry, I already wanted to have those fat, seductive lips cupping my palette and I couldn't resist doing it, but we can go at your pace if you wish."

Francine: "You really want to fuck with me"

Y / n: "Not only am I going to fuck you, I want you to enjoy it too, I want you to reach orgasm when we have sex and that's what I'm going to do" Francine just smiled and began to caress the entire axis of (Y / n) slowly while with his mouth he dedicated himself to sucking and biting his balls slightly making (Y / n) make his head back and rest his arms on the back of the minetras sofa that Francine only began to move her head towards the fat penis and he was slowly introducing it into his mouth while (Y / n) did his best not to give in to his instincts and violently fuck Francine's throat

And although at first the Francine technique was very slow and nothing pleasant besides that he still did not have the penis in his entire mouth with the passing of the minutes was improving to the point that Francine's nose was tickling right now in the abdomen a (Y / n) who was only biting her lip and tightened her grip on Francine's hair and constantly gave a slight thrust with her hips and that didn't seem to bother Francine since the adult woman had already accustomed and even right now he was masturbating while giving that pleasure to his now lover

Minutes later (Y / n) held Francine's hair tightly to hold her in place, she put her head back and lifted her hips, allowing her semen to be released at the same time that Francine reached her orgasm and Married woman eagerly took the tasty seed of (Y / n) until there was nothing left and once Francine finished swallowing the semen of (Y / n) stood up and then sat on the lap of (Y / n ) and start rubbing (Y / n) 's penis against the folds of her vagina and slowly lowering her hips feeling like (Y / n)' s penis had made her run again just by putting it in and without waiting Francine began to jump in the lap of (Y / n) feeling like the hair woman's penis (H / c) hit her G-spot at the same time as her uterine walls and this only made Francie make her head back to feel like (Y / n) 's penis had completely entered her uterus and this only made the blonde come to his third orgasm and that tremblingly placed his hands on the shoulders of (Y / n) and looked at her with bright eyes due to the pleasure he felt

Francine P.o.V:

Damn this monster is releasing me if I have sex with Stan, he will also realize he has not cum inside me and he already made me have two orgasms and if I continue with this I will not be caoas or be able to walk well but knowing that she She is taking care of me so well she makes me feel happy all night she has treated me as if I were her wife or even better for God I think it is better that I stay with her after all Stan is an idiot who doesn't care about me and I don't even get my heels the size of me (Y / n) so fuck you Stan I'm not Francine Smith now I'm Francine (S / n)

Francien started to jump faster while (Y / n) only took Francine's hips and got up feeling the blonde's legs wrap around her hip while (Y / n) only recharged Francine's body in the chair and began to move his hips faster making Francine only moan loudly since (Y / n) hit in a correct and pleasant way all the weak points of Francine and even with each thrust of hips the vibration calmed Francine's clitoris making the blonde just moan and start crying due to the immense pleasure of the moment and only hugged the body of her opposite

Y / n: "Francine ... I'm coming"

Francine: "Inside me please I want to have your hot semen inside me ... let me pregnant make me your wife ... get pregnant ... make me yours and only yours "(Y / n) just gave a slight thrust and began to release its seed in Francine's Uterus while the blonde was only lost in the ecstasy of the moment and after a few minutes Francine turned the body of (Y / n) and began to descend towards the fat penis of (Y / n) to re-enter his throat and take the remaining semen of his lover in his mouth

Y / n: "Wow, you're a hot girl, isn't it?"

Francine: "I remember it now that I have my new lover and her piece of meat between her legs "

Y / n: "If you want to stay with me, I have two requests to give you"

Francine: "And what would those requests be?"

And / n: "The first of them is that I am a person with an unbearable libido and you will have to spend most of your time in underwear or something that makes it easier for me to fuck you properly"

Francine: "I will get used to saying that I will not give up after having ridden this baby"

Y/ n: "Okay, the second is that he may have come here to have a polygamous relationship with several married women" Francine just reintroduced (T / n )'s penis into her throat and began to move her head causing the hair girl (H / c) shudder

Francine: "Mhhh

"

Y / n: "And the last one is that you go for your things because you will come to live with me and when you return I want you to come without underwear because I am going to fuck you all night and we will not sleep" (Y / n) alone he released his seed again and Francine swallowed it without any worries and then got up and put on how she could dress her dress not before (Y / n) spanking Francine's back forge

Y / n: "Don't take much beauty" Francine left the house of (Y / n) with a swing in her hips that made the penis of (Y / n) get excited while Francine just winked at ( Y / n) and finally left the house

After a few minutes Francine arrived at her home and entering abruptly and going to her room took one of her bags and began to fill them with her personal clothes and when she finished she only began to write a letter for Stan and when he finished and He directed to the exit he remembered what (Y / n) had told him and ended up removing his underwear and leaving his life behind with Stan to start a new one with (Y / n)


End file.
